Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle including a vehicle body behavior sensor.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5319357 discloses a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle which includes a vehicle body behavior sensor mounted on a vehicle body to detect a vehicle body behavior while the vehicle is traveling.
In some cases, depending on a location at which the vehicle body behavior sensor is mounted on the vehicle body, a vibration generated in a region that is in the vicinity of the vehicle body behavior sensor, in particular, a vibration of a high frequency (radio frequency) wave, is transmitted to the vehicle body behavior sensor, and thereby the vehicle body behavior sensor cannot output a detection signal with a high accuracy. Under the circumstances, the vehicle body behavior sensor is required to output a detection signal with a high accuracy.